1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers and, more specifically, to a seat cover that will protect the underlying seat from moisture and dirt having a base layer comprising a moisture impermeable material and a top layer of an absorbent material with strategically placed straps providing means for securing the seat cover to a seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other seat covers designed for motor vehicles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,947 issued to Wittcoff on Jan. 14, 1936.
Another patent was issued to Nielson on Aug. 2, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,227. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,511 was issued to Estes, et al. on Sep. 22, 1987 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 9, 1988 to Hunt as U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,814.
Another patent was issued to Hinde on Apr. 9, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,901. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,476 was issued to Horn on Jun. 15, 1999. Another was issued to Campbell on Sep. 28, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,528 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 18, 2000 to Horn as U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,639.
Another patent was issued to Stoll on May 30, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,777. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,527 was issued to Toyota, et al. on Jan. 15, 2002. Another was issued to Learning on Dec. 2, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,735 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 9, 2000 to Melone as Canadian Patent No. CA2,255,388.